The Legend of Grisia
by IceDragon5683
Summary: Grisia is history's first female knight. Because of that she is allowed some leway in her actions and interactions with others. What will happen with Grisia being the Sun Knight?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm writing a new fic again! (I really need to stop doing this…) I think you just need to know that Sun is now a girl and named Grisia instead of Creus. **

_**Flashback**_

"**talking"**

'**thoughts of others'**

**Sun's thoughts**

**Narration**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Sun Knight must always retain her smile<p>

This continent has many different faiths. The number of believes in each faith affects how strong a god is. To prevent the gods from recklessly using their powers to gain followers and thus destroy the continent in the process, The Supreme God laid down "The Contract of the Gods". All the Gods were henceforth _forbidden_ to use their divine powers directly on the continent. So in order to make mankind aware of their existence, each god bestowed power upon their _disciples_ allowing them to wield this power on the god's behalf. Thus the array of faiths began to flourish. 

Amongst them, the oldest, most famous and traditional belief is that of the God of Light, one of the three greatest faiths. The God of Light's most famous disciples, the Twelve Holy Knights, pass down their role from generation to generation.

* * *

><p><span>"The Sun Knight, leader of the twelve holy knights represents the God of Light"<span>

"Damn!" A well built, long red haired man cursed as the spirit went into hiding again. "Where are you hiding?" he yelled, his blazing personality showing through his impatience.

"He he…" the spirit chuckled, "So this is all the Blaze Knight has to offer? Your leader must be worthless as well!" he taunted

"SHUT UP!" The Blaze knight yelled, "Don't you _dare_ insult Sun!" his anger easily reflected on both his and his men's expression

"Idiot! Loser! Sun Knight is a useless piece of trash!" The spirit continued to taunt

"Shut up!" The Blaze Knight yelled. He took out his great sword and enhanced it with his magic and swung right through the spirit. "You can insult me, but don't you dare insult our leader!" Blaze declared as the spirit began to disappear.

* * *

><p><span>"The Sun Knight must keep their dazzling smile at all times."<span>

"Earth Knight, today must have been tiring for you; allow me to give you a massage!" A blond haired girl kindly offered to the brown hair, tied in a ponytail, brown eyed Earth Knight.

"Y..y..you are too kind…" The Earth Knight stuttered

"Earth Knight! I made this myself, I hope you enjoy it!" A brunet girl offered a plate of braised ribs

"T… thank you Madame. I love the good here the most!" Earth exclaimed as he showed his happiness through his child-like smile.

"The Earth Knight is so cute, he smiles just like a child when he's embarrassed!" the brunet exclaimed

"Yes!" The blond girl agreed, "But the most dazzling smile…belongs to the Sun Knight." The two girls imagined the Sun Knight's dazzling smile and couldn't help ogling at the thought, even though she was female.

Earth continued to smile childishly while internally thinking, 'Dang it, Sun!'

* * *

><p><span>"The Sun Knight has enchanting blue eyes and sparkling golden hair."<span>

A blue haired, grey eyed, and somewhat fair male took hold of a blue hair dye bottle. "Turn your hair blue in an instant! All new formula!" he read. The male opened the container and quickly applied two drops on his head. "Hm… This blue is a bit too light…" he mused as he inspected the new color. The poor Storm Knight simply had no luck when it came to hair dyes. The sound of his door knocking broke Storm out of his musing, "Who is it?" he called

"Commander, the esteemed Sun Knight awaits you in the lounge for the journey to the palace." His squire called

"Got it, I'll be there shortly!" Storm called back

"Yes, sir!"

Storm looked back at his new hair dye before sighing to a whole new level. 'I'm so jealous of Sun's natural blond hair; it's the perfect image of a Sun Knight.'

* * *

><p><span>"The 38<span>th Sun Knight is known as the epitome of perfection!"

"Sorry for the wait Sun!" Storm called as he arrived to the lounge

The one waiting for him was a slightly well built, long golden blond haired, clear sapphire blue eyed, perfectly fair skinned young woman. "Brother Storm!" she exclaimed happily, "No need to apologize; the benevolent God of Light has given Sun this reprieve so she may bathe in his blessings."

That's right, I'm the 38th Sun Knight: Grisia Sun.

Storm had a very pained expression on his face as he stopped mid-wave, "Let's go find the fat pig of a king and tell him to lower the taxes!" he declared, already feeling sorry he obtained the mission. Sun continued to smile her wonderful smile despite Storm expression

Storm, I'm sorry you had to make that face; but even I can't stand the way I speak.

* * *

><p>The two quickly arrived to the lavish castle of the King of Forgotten Echo.<p>

But I can't help it. I'm the Sun Knight; I must mention the God of Light in every sentence I speak. Even if we are lost, I must say it is the will of the God of Light. That's why I distaste talking.

* * *

><p>Sun and Storm arrive to the castle gate and Sun introduced themselves to the guards. "Greetings, we are the Sun and Storm Knights from the Temple of Light, under the mercy of the God of Light. We've come to see his majesty and spread our God's love." She stated with her heart-melting smile.<p>

The Guard didn't stand a chance, 'What a brilliant smile…' he thought in a daze. So, with a slight blush, the heart struck guard announced, "Th-the Sun Knight and Storm Knight request audience!"

* * *

><p>Sun still had her smile on. Oh silly guard, I'm afraid I did not show my smile just for you. Whether it be a king or a beggar, I am to treat everyone equally. Even when facing the lands most disliked… plump king I must smile as if I am speaking to God himself. Sun smiled gently to the king as she gave a polite curtsy. It truly is amazing he hasn't died from heart disease yet… "Your highness, the Sun and Storm Knights have come from the Temple of Light to spread the kindness of the God of Light." She politely announced<p>

The King, however, simply had an annoyed look on his face as he waved his hand carelessly. "Enough! Every time you say 'spread the kindness of the God of Light' it always results in trouble!"

Sun still had her eyes closed. Trust me when I say I have MUCH better things to do then come here… Sun opened her eyes and put on her face a pure and sincere smile, "Your Highness, the God of Light's kindness teaches people love and righteousness; it was never meant to cause you any trouble. I am truly regretful if there has been any confusion and I hope his highness grans me a chance to explain…"

The King put his hand in a 'stop' position and exclaimed "Enough! Why are you here? Out with it."

"I'm grateful for this chance to clear the confusion, I truly feel your majesty's charity." Sun then, quietly, took a deep breath for her next speech. "Since ancient times the God of Light has spread his love and good will, each individual that lives on this land is a child he loves. The God of Light wishes everyone to be well fed and clothed, and though he is omnipotent, he cannot directly involve himself with mortals. He can only trust the Temple of Light to spread his love and his most beloved children to the King…" The King rudely yawned out of boredom right in front of Sun. Stop yawning! You only have to listen! Do you know how painful it is to 'say' this?

Hello, kind reader. At this point, I'm sure you have some questions. So allow me to explain. Each holy knight is meant to have a particular personality. Like how I am to radiate the most perfect smile and say "the merciful God of Light will forgive your sins" countless times. I am to continue smiling and forgiving while relating everything to the God of Light.

"However, the poor harvests of late has made it difficult for his beloved people to get by." Sun continued, seemingly undisturbed by the King's rude action. "Even though this humble Sun Knight cannot comprehend his thoughts, one can only wonder, how can the kind God of Light bear his children's suffering?"

"Everyone knows" the Sun Knight represents the God of Light's benevolence. The Sun Knight will never abandon a life! Thankfully, my personality is usually quite compatible to the original Sun Knight's; it is only when I meet people like the King that I must use my training to continue smiling.

"It would surely break his heart if his people were not living well!" Sun continued, her expression now slightly pained while still looking perfect. "The God of Light's sorrow pains me deeply. As the Sun Knight, I am ashamed to have let his children suffer…" The King was now outright sleeping through the speech and the Crown Prince was conversing with the advisors.

The one besides me, as "everyone knows", is the Storm Knight, who has long blue hair. Said Storm Knight was currently winking at the palace maids and easily capturing their hearts. The Storm Knight represents freedom, so he's a "carefree and stylish charmer". If there's a meeting he can ditch, he'll ditch it! As long as there's a woman, he'll wink at her. And before you ask, no he does not wink at me every second of the day. Since the Knights consider themselves 'siblings' Storm can get away with not winking at me. Another thing, although Storm is "known" to be carefree, he's actually a total workaholic. (which is good for me since I usually send my paperwork to him) If one looked carefully, they would notice that the Storm Knight's eyes were actually beginning to show signs of exhaustion. Poor Storm! His eyes are already turning red! But it couldn't be helped; there were a lot of women on the way to the castle as well!

"…In these times of difficulty, people paying their taxes on time out of love and respect for their kind and country show great devotion." Ah! I'm so happy! I can get to my point! "For such devotion from you people, your majesty should reward them, not raise taxes, even if his majesty deems it necessary, so as to adhere to the Light of God's principle of love." Please cut the taxes! The harvest was so poor, yet you raise taxes? What are you trying to do?

The King finally woke up to hear Sun's true meaning, and he was furious. "Cut the taxes? The where do I get the money for my palace renovations?" he yelled

Oh kind God of Light, please don't make me speak again… That speech was horrible enough…

"Your highness, a 20% tax is the agreed amount around the country," Storm interrupted for Sun's (and possibly his own) sake. "If you actively raise the taxes, and there are repercussions, the Temple of Light will not provide any assistance."

Though I don't like that you had to threaten him, THANK YOU STORM! Simple and easy! "Storm! Thoughtless words go against the God of Light's principle!" Sun exclaimed sisterly, Storm simply shrugged his shoulders. The carefree Storm Knight will always say something rude, so no one really minds. But for appearances sake, I am to criticize him anyway.

"This, this is a threat!" the King exclaimed, getting even more furious, thought slightly intimidated.

"Oh!" Sun gasped, "Your majesty, please do not take it the wrong way, the God of Light would never stoop so low as to make a threat." But the Temple of Light sure will! …What? Just because my personally USUALLY matches with the original Sun Knight, doesn't mean I can't be a bit (or a lot) devious. Anyway, it's not like it would be good for the Temple if there were a revolt. More so for the Temple which won't get paid and even has to send soldiers to stop the revolt! "We sympathize with the situation; we don't want the people to suffer…"

Storm looked over to the Crown Prince, the one who actually does all the politics, and called, "Hey! Prince, the Pope told me he approves of you. When do you think I'll be able to call you King?"

The Prince looked up from the paperwork he was reading through and politely bowed while replying, "He is too kind."

Tee hee… Storm – 2, King – o. I suggest you take back your order for the taxes, or we'll simply replace you with the Prince. It's not like you can do anything to your capable son!

The King began to sweat, "Since the harvests are poor, renovating the palace can wait, I won't raise taxes for now." He admitted defeat, obviously intimidated by Storm's threats. Yay! We did it! Now… "However!" the King called, interrupting Sun's thoughts, "since you rarely come all the way out here, we should hold a banquet. You _must_ have a drink with me, or I'll get upset!" The King declared while smiling evilly

Storm froze in his winking to give Sun a concerned look. Why? The whole continent knows that the Sun Knight never drinks. Should he (or she in this case) drink a cup, their face will turn red; at two cups, a splitting headache; and after the third cup, they will simply pass out.

Sun gave a rather reluctant smile, "Sun will… try her best." She yielded. This is fair enough; he HAS been threatened twice in one day. Best to let him have a small victory before he makes any troubles for the Temple.

The King gave a hearty laugh, "Servants! Get the feast ready, and bring out my strongest alcohols!" he ordered. The Crown Prince gave a look of apology to Sun Knight. The poor Prince was unable to stop his father from raising the taxes and secretly asked for the Temple of Light's help. Storm was still giving Sun worried looks as he continued to wink at the different women.

Please stop worrying everyone, I'm a strong drinker! Yes, the Sun Knight who is said to be unable to hold more than three cups is actually a drunkard.

* * *

><p><em>During the time when Sun was still Grisia and was learning to become the next Sun Knight, her teacher brought her to a secret underground cellar. "My child, the lesson for today is on how to drink alcohol." Grisia's teacher announced<em>

"_But teacher, isn't the Sun Knight said to be unable to hold their liquor?" young Grisia inquired_

"_Though your natural personality has matched the original Sun Knight quite well, can you honestly say you have forgiven, smiled, and had been benevolent this entire time of your training?" the master countered_

_Grisia thought for a few seconds and shook her head in admittance. "No teacher. There were a few people I did not wish to forgive or smile to."_

"_Exactly." Her master agreed, "Child, if you do not learn how to drink, how can you keep up the act of going red after one cup, getting a headache after two, and passing out after the third? Every time you drink?"_

"_So we're maintaining the saying that Sun Knights cannot hold their liquor by actually being strong drinkers?" Grisia inquired, honestly confused at the irony. _

_Her teacher nodded, "Drink, child. For the next month, you can only drink wine, no water; drink until you can drink wine like you drink water."_

* * *

><p>At the age of twelve I was forced to become a strong drinker. Now, I doubt even a thousand cups would faze me. Back at the banquet, Sun was actually only there for another 10 minutes. The King ended up encouraging the Sun Knight until she 'passed out' after her third cup. Unfortunately, Storm did not have the same luck. He was forced to remain at the banquet and continue winking at the women there. Poor Storm, it'll be a miracle if he can see after this…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to an energetic (and somewhat frightening) review from ****XanXan01****and Meota Tsukiko, I feel the need to update this story. So, please enjoy this chapter! P.S. I quickly discovered that did NOT do what I wished it to do for Sun's thoughts, so I'm going to underline her thoughts now. Oh, and it's not just Sun's thoughts anymore; it's also the real meaning to everyone's works. So remember underlining is NOT narration anymore, it's everyone's true thoughts. Oh, and when it comes to the actual like top knights (like our Grisia) their will be capitalized (Sun Knight); for their subordinates, they will be lower case (sun knights)**

Chapter 2: The Sun Knight must always be elegant, graceful, and have perfectly fair skin

After Sun and Storm reported their success in convincing the King not to raise the taxes, the two were given a reprieve for a few days.

Though… It might also be because the Pope felt sorry when he saw Storm's horribly swollen eyes. Well, sorry for the intricately decorated (and thus expensive) pillars Storm kept bumping into since he could hardly even see.

* * *

><p>Before either Knight could even think of their break, however, they needed to fulfill the Knights' Ritual. Every time a knight of the Temple of Light finishes a mission, they are to come to the Light Pool to receive the God of Light's blessings.<p>

"Sun!" Storm called as he finished his prayer, "I have a date, so I'll be leaving first!" he declared as he left the pool. Both Storm and Sun knew that he was lying. Storm immediately left for the Holy Temple, the base of the Holy Knights.

Good luck with all your paperwork Storm! At least you won't have to wink at anyone!

There are two main places in the Temple of Light. The Hall of Light, which is where most of the priests and priestesses reside; and the Holy Temple which is barred of females excluding Sun due to her position. Sun sighs as she watches Storm scurry off.

Everyone calls you a 'carefree and stylish charmer', but we both know you're flirtatious ways are just as fake as your blue hair. I wonder if the original Storm Knight really was naturally blue haired, or if he simply died it to look cool. Either way, he made life hard for every Storm Knight after him. Many even died of cancer from all their hair dye! Sun sighed, Speaking of hair, while Storm needs blue hair, the Sun Knight must have blond hair and blue eyes. It was my blond hair… that got me chosen over him… Sun's eyes widened, "Oh! I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, "I need to visit Earth!" Sun slowly and gracefully walked to the Holy Temple where she knew Earth would most likely be.

Oh, how I wish I could rush off outside of battle like everyone else can… Why did the Sun Knight have to be known as an absolutely perfectly graceful being? Isn't perfection supposed to be impossible?

Being elegant was so important for the image of the Sun Knight that Neo Sun, the Sun Knight before Grisia, even had her train to _trip_ gracefully.

Though, that training certainly came in handy when that foreign queen came to visit. Since I fell down all those stairs so gracefully in front of her she ended up donating 10,000 gold coins to the Church for medical bills… even though the Church didn't spend a single coin on that…

From that day forth, Sun never allowed herself to be near the treasurer of the Church for a hand always seemed to come behind her whenever she was near a staircase. As Sun slowly walked through the hallways, many men fawned over her. Sun always turned to greet anyone who called for her, but she usually completely ignored the fawning of men. Because of this, Sun never bothered to use the lesson her teacher taught her of 'recording'.

No dear reader. I am not kidding, I said recording.

* * *

><p>"<em>Child," Neo Sun began, "As you know, the Sun Knight pledged themselves to the God of Light."<em>

"_Yes Teacher." Young Grisia agreed, "And I will not spare a glance at a man." She easily declared_

_Neo Sun glanced at Grisia sadly, 'Poor child. She must have lost much to be willing to surrender love.' before he cleared his throat. "Child. Though you have no problem with surrendering yourself. You will most likely have to train the next Sun Knight and they will most likely be male. Thus you will have to teach them how to ogle women."_

"_Teacher, I am confused." Grisia interrupted, "Why would I teach the next Sun Knight to ogle women when the Sun Knight is not supposed to spare a single thought for women?"_

"_The Sun Knight is supposed to be horrible with drinks too but we both know how much of an alcoholic you have become." Neo Sun countered, "My child, everything that I am teaching you is to protect the heritage of the Sun Knight. Have faith in my teaching for they will come in handy. Besides, even if you do not use this skill to ogle others you can always use this skill to scope out your area and even do some recon completely inconspicuously." He amended_

"_In that case, please teach me Teacher." Grisia asked, "I wish to be of as much help as I can for my future brothers."_

* * *

><p>Finally, Sun sighed in relief as she entered the Holy Temple and was allowed to walk without others fawning over her 'gracefulness' and 'beauty'.<p>

"Earth!" Sun calls as she knocks on Earth's door. Sun wished to see Earth before her vacation because it seemed as if he was avoiding her.

* * *

><p>Inside Earth's room before Sun arrived, "I-I'm not used to t-talking to girls…" a decently muscled male with brown hair and eyes stuttered<p>

"It's alright, Sir Earth!" the blond haired girl he had happily stated, "So what's this secret you were talking about before?" she inquired

"Earth!" Sun's voice echoed into the room as she knocked on the door

'Damn it!' Earth mentally cried, 'Not Sun!' It wasn't like Earth disliked Sun; if fact, Earth cared greatly for Sun and treasured the moments they had together. Problem was: Sun had a habit of stealing Earth's women without even trying. 'Everyone' knows that the Earth Knight is an 'honest, down-to-earth guy'. In reality, he's a total womanizer. "S-sun!" Earth called happily as he opened the door for Sun.

"Brother Earth!" Sun exclaim, on her face a smile that completely overpowered the smile she gave to the guard and King. Why? Simple, she was facing her fellow Holy Knight, a person she truly cared for.

"By the will of the God of Light I'm here to greet you, Brother Earth. The Pope feels that missions no longer grant me the God of Light's kindness, thus, Sun should listen to his teachings under the wide open sky." Sun 'explained'. The Pope gave me and Storm a vacation after we succeeded in our mission.

The girl with Earth had an utterly confused expression on her face as she tried to translate what Sun just said. Miss, you need to know me for at least three years to understand what I am saying. Though, it is strange… You are the 30th woman I've seen Earth with. He must be really popular! I wonder which one of you he actually likes…

"T-that's great!" Earth stuttered happily, "You can go on vacation!" he congratulated as he thought, 'Please leave quickly before my girl is lost completely…'

All the while, Sun would not stop smiling the smile she reserved for those she truly cared for. Aka. The Holy Knights and a select few others. The entire time, Earth's woman was being completely captured by Sun's smile and couldn't help but stare in awe. 'So beautiful…'

It became quite obvious to Earth that he already lost his current target, so he said to Sun. "Sun, weren't you going on vacation? If you don't make up your mind, it'll be over soon."

Sun smiled back to Earth as she agreed, "Ah, it must be the God of Light passing on His message through you to me, reminding me to spread his warmth and light to his people. Very well, I now say farewell to you, my brother." She bid farewell to her fellow Knight, with a slightly sorrowed smile.

Earth gave a genuine smile back, "Till me meet again, Sister Sun." Earth may have been bummed to lose yet _another_ girl to Sun's smile, but it wasn't like she was _trying_ to steal his women. She simply cared for Earth enough to give her real smile and that smile simply captivates any who are graced to gaze upon it.

Sun elegantly left her brother's room, and began to head towards her next destination. It was good to see Earth again. Now, I before I go on my vacation I must see him first. Judge Knight, leader of the Cruel – Heartless Faction.

* * *

><p>Now, dear reader, it seems we are in need of explanation. Everyone knows that the Holy Knights are split into two factions: the Cruel Faction and the Gentle Faction. Though our Sun Knight is the leader of all the Holy Knight, she is also the leader of the Gentle Faction. The leader of the Cruel Faction is the Judge Knight. While Sun says 'The merciful God of Light will forgive your sins', Judge says 'The stern God of Light will punish your sins'. Normally, it is impossible for the two Factions to be in harmony. Well, at least that's the case if you're 'everyone'…<p>

Now, to see Leithe Judge.

* * *

><p>Everyone knows that among the Twelve Holy Knights, the cruelest and most frightening one is the Judge Knight who prosecutes criminals.<p>

In the court house of Forgotten Echo, a decrepit, pitch black room that could only be described as ominous, a man with pale skin, long jet black hair and eyes, wearing an all back cloak with stiff metallic wings on the back sat at the highest position, the Judge Knight. "You have been suspected of murdering Zac," Judge began, "The God of Light will not forgive your sins!"

"I am innocent!" the accused man yelled within the holds of the judge knights

"Lies!" Judge yelled, "The testimonies and evidence lie before you, and you still dare to deny it?" The accused man started to get nervous at the sight of the witness. "Begin!" Judge ordered

A judge knight behind the prisoner took out his whip and began to mercilessly swing at the man's skin.

The man was in agony, after only a couple lashing, he began to gasp "I… I plead guilty!"

"Record the criminal's confession." Judge ordered. The witness made a short prayer to praise the God of Light. "The strict God of Light will punish you!" Judge declared as he ordered, "Continue!"

The witness watched in horror as the criminal was whipped ever harder than before. 'The Judge Knight is so scary!' she thought in terror

"Captain," the judge knight who was whipping the criminal called, "the criminal has fainted."

"Take him to his cell, we will continue his punishment when he wakes up tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Not long after that procession, Sun was waiting in Judge's private washroom. She was on one of the two stools she had and next to her were a trough of warm water and a handkerchief inside. Sun heard steps approaching the washroom. He's here!<p>

The Judge Knight entered his room and noticed Sun's presence. Sun gave Judge a similar smile to Judge as she did to Earth only slightly happier. Judge looked at Sun as if he was going to hurl and quickly placed a small pouch in her hand. "Ah! It's chocolate cake!" Sun exclaimed as Judge quickly went to his toilet to throw up his most recent meal.

Another thing to explain, dear reader; this strange meeting between the two supposed rivals began in this very room.

_Ten years in the past, when Grisia was still learning to become the next Sun Knight, Neo Sun took Grisia to the Court of Judgment for her first practice at arguing with the next Judge Knight. As of yet, the two had yet to meet each other and Sun was excited to meet her future brother. It was also Leithe's first time in the court as well. _

_Inside, the previous Judge Knight has already passed his judgment on his most recent criminal. "A serial rapist like you, the God of Light will never forgive!" he declared as the man had his front horribly whipped. _

'_Rapist…' Grisia thought in fear, 'He said that that man might as well have been one…' Grisia was frozen in fear. Not of the torture the man was enduring, not even of the man; she was terrified of what the man reminded her of… of the time she never wanted to exist. Neo Sun nudged Grisia, breaking her from her sorrowful thought, "Oh! This is too sad, how could you treat the God of Light's children so? Even if they are criminals, they should be given a chance to repent! The kind God of Light would never wish for such violence!" Grisia glanced to her teacher and found Neo giving her a thumbs-up. 'Okay, that should be good.' She then turned to Leithe, 'I said my part, your turn.' But when she actually looked at the young boy, he was already beginning to tear up. _

_Leithe quickly left the courtroom covering his mouth; Grisia could only watch in shock. Neo Sun came up behind her and asked, "Child, are you not going to show him the God of Light's kindness?" he inquired with his ever misleading smile; Grisia simply gave Neo a confused look. "Remember to bring a handkerchief, a trough of water and two stools." The previous Judge Knight was silent throughout the entire situation. _

'_What am I supposed to do with these?' Grisia wondered as she found the Judge Knight's personal restroom. She found Leithe and he was still vomiting, 'The future Judge Knight is vomiting? Then again…he's only 13, and it's his first time in the court too. It's normal to be upset by bloody beatings.' She thought. Grisia waited a few minutes, but Leithe simply wouldn't stop gagging. 'My legs hurt…' she then thought of the stools Neo had her bring, 'Ah! The stools!'_

_Leithe finally finished throwing up and came out with his scarf covered in his saliva. Grisia took hold of her hanky and offered it to Leithe. "Here's water and a hanky, you can use it to wash up."_

_As Leithe was cleaning himself up, Grisia realized, 'Teacher must have seen the current Judge Knight vomit here too!'_

_When Leithe finally finished cleaning up, he handed the hanky back to Grisia. At that moment, the two children met eye-to-eye and a mutual, silent, bond formed between the two unfortunate children. _

_From then on, the two children would constantly meet within the Judge Knight's private restroom. Since Grisia was a girl, a secret passage way had to be formed so she could enter without arousing suspicion. _

_Leithe came out from the toilet and, as he finished cleaning himself, he searched through his clothing before he handed Grisia a small bag. Inside were a few chocolates and cookies. Grisia's eyes and smile sparkled to a whole knew level as she said, "Praise the God of Light for allowing his children to have a good life!" __Thank you for the treat! __Ever since Grisia's sweet tooth was discovered, Leithe would bring snacks that he hated, but Grisia loved; snacks so sweet that they're practically made out of sugar. _

"_You've got some on your mouth." Leithe stated as he picked a picked up the piece and ate it. He suddenly doubled over as he mumbled, "Too sweet…" Grisia could only sweat drop at the sight._

Judge came out of his toilet, now finished with throwing up his most recent meal. Sun was enjoying her current treat and handed Judge a hanky to wipe off any debris. "Sun," Judge began, "You haven't been paying attention to the trials, I thought you finally understood that crimes can only be stopped by the God of Light's strictness." Where have you been?

'He's angry!' Sun thought in panic, "The God of Light's kindness does not remain solely in the temple, the palace also has need of it! Even his Majesty yearned for the God of Light's teachings." She explained Please don't be mad! I was sent to 'educate' the King.

Judge sighs, at least relieved that Sun was not avoiding him. "His Majesty surely treats with scorn. Only the strict God of Light can make him aware of his perils." The fat pig must have been hard to deal with.

"Through Brother Storm's efforts, his Majesty understood the God of Light's mercy." Sun assured Judge. Thanks to Storm. If not, the King would have never lowered the taxes.

"The Storm Knight must have regretted not teaching the entire palace the strict disciplines of the God of Light. Does he not see the evil within the palace?" There are so many women in the palace. Are his eyes okay?

"He watched the evil within the palace, and even though his heart ached, he forgave them with the mercy of the God of Light." Sun sighed. His eyes are horribly swollen.

"May the God of Light forgive him for not punishing the evil he sees." Judge agreed. Poor guy… I hope his eyes get better soon.

"The Pope has relayed the God of Light's approval, by allowing the warmth of the sun shine on his forgiving eyes for three days." Sun assured, "Sun too, is fortunate to be able to bask in the God of Light's mercy with him." The Pope gave us three days off.

"May the harsh noon sun remind you of the God of Light's severity; wherever you venture, his strict discipline will always be there." Judge hoped. I hope you guys enjoy your holiday. Where do you plan to go?

With a perfectly serious and straight face, Sun replied, "The God of Light spreads his kindness to every corner of the continent, even to this Sun's humble room." I'll be in my room.

Judge could only stare blankly before he, with a slight chuckle and gentle smile, said to Sun, "May the day come when you accept the strictness of the God of Light."

"And may you receive the kindness of the God of Light." Sun said with her bright and true smile.

Sun walked towards the Holy Temple thinking of how relaxing. As she was walking Sun overheard girls fawning over her long blond hair. Blond hair… I was chosen for this hair… otherwise, the Sun Knight would've been him… Roland…

* * *

><p><em>Grisia met Roland, a quiet child with light brown hair and caramel eyes, at the Temple during the tests to select the Twelve Holy Knights, when there were only ten children left. <em>

"_Roland!" Grisia cried, as she raced to Roland who was training at the time. Even as a child, Roland was a serious person. Like Leithe, he would spend his time training his sword skills. _

"_Grisia?" Roland called. Roland realized that Grisia was beginning to tear up and had scratches on her. "What happened?" he inquired in a worried tone. _

"_Roland, help me!" Grisia cried, "That dog bit me and won't leave me alone!"_

"_Grisia…" Roland began, "You can't win against a dog?" he inquired as he sweat dropped. Grisia could only pout to him and tear up even more. _

_At the time, everyone thought Roland would be the future Sun Knight and that Grisia was the least likely candidate since her sword skills were horrendous with a single sword. But, despite their stark personality differences, the two unexpectedly got along quite well. Roland would stand up for Grisia and listen to her willful requests. For example, he would scale the walls to buy her sweaty treats, defend her against dogs (for some reason they absolutely despised her), and help her train her single sword abilities so she could at least LOOK like she knew what she was doing. The two would sleep together, eat together, and do just about everything together. For Grisia, who never felt love and kindness, Roland was a gift from the God of Light. In fact, Grisia trusted Roland to the point where she revealed her greatest secret to him. And Roland cared for Grisia to the point where he accepted Grisia's secret with complete grace and even agreed to help her with it. _

_Grisia easily healed a big cut on Roland's arm, "All better!" she declared happily_

"_Your holy magic is extremely good." Roland praised, "Grisia, if you don't become the Sun Knight, becoming a priest is also a good choice. Then you can heal my wounds." He stated with a completely serious tone. _

'_Not get selected…' Grisia thought for a bit, "Okay! As long as we get to be together!" she couldn't be happier. _

_But the next day would end that happiness. _

"_As the God of Light wishes," Neo Sun began, "Today we shall choose from amongst you, the future Sun Knight." _

_All the children were horribly nervous. The only calm ones were Roland and Grisia. 'Roland's going to get chosen.' Grisia thought without a doubt in her mind_

_But Neo Sun had something else in mind, "Grisia." He called, "Under the guidance of the God of Light, you will become the future __**Sun Knight**__."_

"_HUH?" all the children exclaim_

"_Teacher, why me?" Grisia inquired, just as shocked as everyone else. _

"_Maybe… because your golden blond hair is beautiful." Neo joked_

_Grisia could only stare in disbelief at Neo, but she realized something else. 'Roland?' Grisia turned to look for him. He was gone. There was no good bye, no congratulations; he left as if he had no lingering feelings._

* * *

><p>'Roland…' Sun thought with yearning as she looked towards they sky, 'I wonder where you have gone?'<p>

"Sun!" a voice called to break Sun from her thoughts.

Sun was approached by a lean male with pale, even paler than her own, skin, icy blue hair and eyes wearing a white uniform tinted with pale blue and crystals. It was the Frost Knight of the Cruel Faction. "Brother Frost." Sun realized, "How can this Sun, and the God of Light's kindness, be of help to you?" she inquired. Is there anything you needed?

"Sun," Frost began, "You should learn to adopt the God of Light's severity rather than go easy on that incompetent King." He stated bluntly, I heard you went to persuade the King. I hope he wasn't too difficult.

"The God of Light's kindness allows me to understand that sinners can repent and start anew." Sun explained, Luckily, he gave in pretty easily.

Frost paused before he simply sighed and said, "It seems I still cannot bring you to understand the God of Light's strictness." He then handed Sun a small package with a bowl on top, "Then I shall make you feel it instead." At that moment, Frost used his ice magic to cause snow to fall upon Sun. He then swiftly left without looking back. That's good. I made you some snacks; I hope you enjoy your vacation!

'Thank you, Frost!' Sun thought happily as she overlooked everything Frost gave to her, 'Now I have jam, shaved ice, AND biscuits! You even left before I could say anything back to you!'

* * *

><p>Sun finally was able to reach her room in peace. Neo Sun would always tell Grisia that a Sun Knight must smile for the rest of their life. So the only way a Sun Knight can actually have a vacation would be in their own room. Luckily, the previous Sun Knights' have already prepared for such things. Underneath Sun's bed is a trap door leading to the Sun Knights' secret cellar, which is almost completely filled, with wine. 'But before that…' Sun realized, 'I need to apply my body mask.'<p>

Sun began putting together her best mixture and applying it onto her entire body. Everyone knows that the Sun Knight is handsome (or beautiful in Grisia's case) with golden hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. In order to maintain the image of fair skin, each generation of Sun Knights became experts at skin care. Grisia was blessed with skin that doesn't tan and naturally stays perfect on it's own most of the time. She only needs to apply a mask once a month at most. Ironically, Grisia also created the best body mask formula so she has to apply her mask even less often.

But there is another thing all Sun Knights have in common: every time they try to treat their skin, _something_ comes up and interrupts the whole process. Sure enough, just as Sun was about to steam her mask someone began to knock on her door. 'And once again, the curse strikes…' Sun thought sadly. "May I know which brother has been guided to Sun in order to discuss the God of Light's kindness?" she called, Who is it? Please be important…

"Sun, it's Leaf." A male with somewhat tan skin, green hair, hazel eyes and a, truly, innocent face called.

'Brother Leaf?' Sun thought in surprise, 'I wonder what is wrong?' Leaf, like Sun, is one of the few Holy Knights who is naturally similar to what they are expected to be. Leaf is a genuinely good person.

"Sun, please hurry!" Leaf cried, "An undead has appeared within the city!"

"Brother Leaf, please wait. The God of Light's guidance makes Sun aware that she must face the world with a wholesome image." Sun called back with a strained expression. If I went out like this, they might attack me…

"Okay, take your time." Leaf called, "I'll hold it back. But don't worry, I'll let you finish it off!"

Everyone knows the Sun Knight hates the undead who deserve to be, but are not, dead. These creatures of darkness defy the God of Light's decree and are the exact opposite of the Sun Knight, thus the Sun Knight goes berserk whenever they see the undead.

And the real reason…

* * *

><p>"<em>Child, you must regularly seek out the undead…" Neo Sun began<em>

"_Because the Sun Knight vows to destroy all the undead?" Grisia inquired_

"_No, because you have to vent your frustrations." Neo Sun corrected bluntly, "Just think, you have to smile all day, forgive all kinds of fools, praise the God of Light that you probably will never meet in every sentence… If you can't vent your frustrations, you'll end up depressed. They you won't make a good Sun Knight and lose your job!" he explained, "You don't want such a tragic ending, now do you?" _

"_No!" Grisia exclaimed with panic clear in her eyes_

"_That's why you must vent your frustrations at least once a month, Child. Understood?" Neo explained_

"_What if I can't find any?" Sun asked with grief_

"_Now to worry, Child. Here," Neo held a nicely decorated card in his hand, "This is the business card of a necromancer who'll supply the undead… Not only can you specify the type of undead you want, you can even claim it's work related, and have the Temple reimburse you." He happily stated_

'_The Temple has business with a necromancer?' Grisia thought it complete shock_

* * *

><p>Thus why Leaf informed Sun of the undead. 'I must quickly steam myself,' Sun thought as she tried to quicken the speed of the steaming, 'It's much easier to remove the mask wet than dry.' As she was steaming her mask, Sun thought of when Neo first taught her the basics of whitening masks. It was a complete disaster; Neo had forgotten to tell Grisia one important detail.<p>

_Sun was already half way through removing her mask when Neo rushed in and yelled, "Child! I almost forgot! Never apply mask on 'your most precious part'!" But it was too late. Grisia had just finished removing the entire mask. "Kyaa!" she screamed_

_From then on, Grisia's most previous part has never been able to grow a single hair. Luckily, since Grisia is a female the discovery was not as disastrous as it could have been had she been male. Neo had never forgiven himself for this mistake and focused on his teaching, never daring to exclude anything._

* * *

><p>Sun watched with sorrow as her mask fell through the drain. Rose and Lavender extract were expensive. 'No!' she scolded herself while shaking her head, 'The important thing is to get rid of the undead! The one thing the Sun Knight cannot forgive!' Sun quickly changed into her clothing and took hold of her regular sword. 'I'll take it out on the undead.' She decided with a blank expression. Outside of Sun's door was an innocent squire, Sun was surprised but she still managed to smile her 'Sun Knight' smile "Hello."<p>

"Captain Sun, I have been tasked to guide you by Captain Leaf," The squire explained, "Please follow me."

'Thank goodness Brother Leaf thought ahead…' Sun sighed with relief; she had absolutely no idea where the undead was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I couldn't help myself. I love this novel and I've already been getting SO many ideas for other stories so I want to get further in this as quickly as possible. (so much for working on the less updated stories...) Anyway, please enjoy the story! Also I apologize for the confusing format of my expression of Sun's thoughts and such. I have set it now. Underline is only when Sun is saying something she expects **_**someone**_** to understand the true meaning. Otherwise her real thoughts will be in the 'adf' just like everyone else. Again I'm sorry for the confusion.**

Chapter 3: If you're going to die, you'd better do it elegantly

Sun rushed to the undead's location led by the squire. When she looked over she noticed an enormous aura coming from her destination. 'That seems too strong for a normal undead…' she thought with a bit of worry, 'I know I asked for a stronger undead, but teacher said the Church was too cheap to give me anything but the weakest creatures...' With that in mind, Sun jumped onto the roof of a small house to get a better look at the battlefield, located the undead, and leaped off the roof declaring, "Undead creature that violate the laws of nature and death, I, the Sun Knight of the Church of Light, swear upon the blinding sun in the sky to wipe out this blight and cleanse this beautiful world of your evil presence!" landing gracefully onto the ground with the other soldiers.

"Sun, you're finally here!" Leaf exclaimed with relief. Standing behind him were Storm, Earth, Frost and several knights from their own teams. In total, there were about 20 or so holy knights gathered for the undead.

'Why so many?' Sun wondered; this was a bizarrely large group for a mere undead. Sun looked over to the undead in question, it was basically a skeleton with armor and a rusted sword. 'The strong aura… isn't from that one.' Sun glanced over to her fellow knights, 'They probably thought he was a Death Knight.' Thinking of a Death Knight, and how she wouldn't last even a minute against one if not for her light magic, made Sun think back to Neo Sun's teachings.

* * *

><p><em>It was when Grisia came of age to go on missions, Neo Sun said, "Child, you are now finally able to go out and start carrying out missions. I am immensely proud of you. But before you go, there's one more thing I have to tell you."<em>

"_What teacher?" Grisia inquired_

"_A Sun Knight must be elegant and graceful at all times." Neo Sun replied_

"_Teacher, don't worry." Grisia reassured, "I will be elegant and graceful in completing my mission."_

_Neo Sun shook his head and stated, "Child, completing a mission elegantly is only the basics."_

"_Then what else must I do, Teacher?" Grisia asked politely_

"_Child, should you ever fail in your missions and may be about to die, you have to contemplate _how_ you will die." Neo Sun bluntly stated_

"_Excuse me?" Grisia asked honestly confused now_

"_Contemplate how you will die and which expression you should have. Should you look peaceful , or defiant? And most importantly, should you be killed by being stabbed in the heart, or should you kill yourself rather dying at the hands of your enemy? As a Sun Knight, even if you were to die, you still have to die very gracefully!"_

* * *

><p>"Sun," Leaf called, breaking Sun from her musing, "This Death Knight is pretty strong. Don't underestimate him." With that, all the knights backed away to give Sun and the dead knight space.<p>

A few knights exclaimed, "Isn't a bit much to let the Sun Knight handle the Death Knight alone?"

"Relax," Earth childishly smiled, "My best friend would never lose to an undead."

"Yeah," Leaf agreed, "Sun becomes stronger when she faces the undead. Don't intervene or she'll get angry!" Leaf then looked over to Sun and gave a proud smile. Don't worry Sun; I won't let anyone interfere with your fight!

Sun smiled back to Leaf and looked over to the dead knight. Said knight's sword suddenly burst into flames and opened his rotting mouth to let out an inhuman roar. Sun quickly took out her sword and engaged in combat with the knight. Once the two collided, Sun sighed, '_Definitely _not a Death Knight. There's no way I could even _attack_ a Death Knight with my sword, I mean just a few days ago Leithe finished me off in 3 moves…' Sun continued to strike at the dead knight as she inspected the undead's strength, 'A single holy spell should be enough. But I'll prolong the fight a bit longer…' she decided thinking back at Neo Sun's teachings.

* * *

><p>"<em>Child, even if you meet the strongest undead, remember to prolong the fight before using a holy spell to give it eternal peace." Neo Sun stated<em>

"_Why not from the start?" Grisia inquired_

"_Child, here's a math question. When a monster appears it takes 10 minutes for innocents to be killed to display the monster's powers, another 10 minutes for the people to scream in panic, and another 10 minutes for them to run for their lives. How long does it take in total?"_

"_30 minutes." Grisia easily replied_

"_Good, now it's a multiple choice question. In Situation 1: you K.O. all the monsters within 3 minutes. In Situation 2: spend 5 minutes to reach a standstill, 5 minutes on being beaten (to create suspense) and allow the enemy to taunt you and spend the last 5 minutes to draw out your inner strength and use a holy spell to gracefully defeat the enemy! Child, which situation do you think will satisfy the audience who have waited for 30 minutes?"_

* * *

><p>'Ergo why I distaste missions that require fighting… the effort to prolong the battle is ridiculous!' Sun prefers to let Judge Knight deal with these missions. Unlike Sun, Judge tends to finish off his enemies as quickly and as efficiently as possible.<p>

A citizen cried, "Go Sun Knight!" from her window, Grisia turned to smile gently and faced the dead knight once again

'Almost time…' she sighed before taking a side glance at the, still there, intense evil aura. 'Where is this coming from?'

"SUN!" Leaf cried turning Sun's attention to him, "Watch out!"

"Huh?" she gasped, a large swing cut through her back, 'From behind?' Sun turned to see her attacker. It was another undead.

* * *

><p>Faded brown hair, ghostly pale skin, worn silver armor, a sword blazing like the sun itself, and the symbol of a Death Knight: grey flames burning in the place of eyes. 'He's a Death Knight.' Sun easily deduced<p>

The Sun Knight hates those who defy the laws of death, amongst them is the rare, high class undead called "Death Knights". The creation of a Death Knight is extremely difficult since two rare conditions must be met. The first is a powerful necromancer, the second is "hatred": the fresh corpse of an unsatisfied soul. What makes a young Death Knight grow faster and stronger is an unattainable desire. The harder it is to attain, the greater his hatred; this acts as the fuel or his growth. When the Death Knight's hatred and desire becomes overwhelming, he evolves into something exponentially worse… the Death Lord. The Death Lord posses the abilities of a nigh level necromancer, besides raising an army of undead, he can cast multiple buffs on his undead army. Centuries ago, a Death Lord was born and his undead army laid waste to many towns. Only the combined strength of many armies succeeded in defeating him.

"Sun!" Leaf cried as he quickly destroyed the dead knight with his arrow and rushed to Sun's side. Sun sighed internally at the loss of her stress relief but appreciated Leaf's concern.

'Earth?' Sun questioned the sudden appearance of the Earth Knight as he materialized his Earth Shield. As Earth was protecting Sun from the Death Knight that just attacked her, Frost raised his Holy Frost Blade and attacked the Death Knight. 'Wow… Frost is great.' Sun thought with awe, 'Why can't I fight like that?' she sobbed

"Sun…" Leaf hesitated, "Doesn't it hurt?"

Sun looked over curiously at Leaf before shaking her head. Her outfit made it impossible for her to see her own back, much less know if the Death Knight's attack did any real damage to her.

"Are you sure?" Leaf seemed really worried

"The God of Light's gentle rays can instantly heal such a small injury." Sun replied, I don't really know if it should hurt…

All of the Knights looked at Sun with shock and downright depression. Storm was saying "Is she really alright…?"

Leaf was amazed, "Sun is incredible, to call such an injury 'small'…" The other knights couldn't even bring themselves to speak.

Sun was slightly worried at the reaction she got and tried to look at her back again. 'After all I've been through, I don't feel pain that often… Is my injury really that serious?' Seeing as she couldn't get even a glimpse of her back, Sun gave up and returned her attention to Frost's fight with the Death Knight.

* * *

><p>The Frost Knight uses a passive fighting style: which means he can stand completely still for the entire day whilst holding his sword, until the opponent grows impatient and attack. He then deals a fatal blow that kills the opponent. The Death Knight was a good distance from Frost when, within the blink of an eye, he appeared before Frost and attacked.<p>

'Fast!' Sun exclaimed, 'No wonder I got injured even with so many Holy Knights around, even directly in front of Earth whose specialty is defense.' Frost and the Death Knight began to continuously slice their swords at each other now.

"Sun, shouldn't you get healed first?" Leaf offered, clearly deafly worried

"Sun feels fine!" Sun easily replied as she intensely watched the fight. She noticed Frost's expression, 'Huh? Frost is scowling… the Death Knight has to be very strong. What would happen if Frost loses?' Sun began to wonder, 'Leaf is an archer and Earth is a support knight, which means… _ I_ would have to fight? With my horrendous swords skills?' she panicked, "Frost, I will help you!" Sun declared getting Frost's attention slightly. Sun at first tried to give a holy blessing onto Frost's sword but it was moving too fast for her to actually lock onto it. 'I guess I'll just cast it on Frost!' she decided, "The supreme God of Light, who shines brightly on the world," At this time, the Death Knight has finally been able to land a few hits on Frost.

"Frost Knight!" Leaf cried

"Holy Blessing!" Sun finished. A bright but gentle light enveloped Frost and he suddenly grew faster and stronger. 'Holy Blessing can grant the target with holy powers for a short period and increases the attack power against the undead by several fold. That should help Brother Frost.' Sun hoped as Frost began to attack the Death Knight.

"Sun, there's still me…" Leaf commented slightly darkly

'Leaf is angry!' Sun realized

Usually, Leaf looks like a very gentle person, but when he raises his bow he instantly changes into a 'very scary person'. He can fire five arrows within ten seconds with all of them hitting the bull's-eye.

Because Sun couldn't bring herself to mention the God of Light again she simply stabbed her hand upon Leaf's arrow. "My blood has been imbued with holy powers for a long time, it is poison to the undead." She explained with a reassuring smile

"Your sacrifice won't be in vain!" Leaf cried. With precision only Leaf could hold, the arrow stabbed the center of the Death Knight's chest, Sun's blood increasing the damage to the Death Knight causing the wound to 'bleed' black ooze. With the Death Knight distracted, Frost quickly cut his arm, nearly detaching it.

The Death Knight growled and quickly fled to the roof of a large building, 'He's moving too fast… there's no way Frost can catch up! It's up to Leaf!' Leaf quickly shot another arrow, but it did absolutely nothing to the Death Knight. To fix that Sun quickly splattered her blood on all of Leaf's arrows and Leaf began to go into rapid fire. Three holy arrows landed on the Death Knight and he let out a cry of pain as he continued to run from Leaf's arrow.

"Oh no! He's getting away!" Leaf realized, as a result Leaf merely increased the speed of his shots

'No wonder he's the archer of the Holy Knights…' Sun sweat dropped

The Death Knight paused before declaring, "Sun Knight! I will definitely come back for you!"

'Eh?' Sun gasped, 'Why me? I know I'm supposed to hate the undead, but I'm pretty darn sure I didn't do anything to piss you off!' she cried internally

* * *

><p>With the Death Knight gone, Earth removed his earth shield and turned to smile to Sun. "Sun… Whoa!" but he couldn't. Not after looking at Sun. All four of the Holy Knights stared at Sun clearly worried beyond belief.<p>

Is something wrong with me? Sun merely looked at them curiously. To respond to Sun's unasked question, Frost pointed his glance go the ground. What's on the ground? When she looked down, Sun was shocked to see it was covered in blood. 'Why is there blood everywhere? Did it get on my clothes? I hope not, blood stains are hard to remove!'

"Sun… are you really okay? You're bleeding all over the floor!" Leaf exclaimed as he became near tears.

'Wait…' Sun took in what Leaf just said, 'All this blood… is mine?' "Leaf…" Sun gasped while still smiling, "help… me…" before collapsing, gracefully, from the blood loss she only discovered

"Sun!" Leaf cried as he rushed to Sun's side


	4. Author's Note

**I am TRULY sorry I have not updated any of my stories lately; I've just been busy with college. I'll work on being able to write more once everything calms down. Anyway, please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Sun Knight (but if I did, I would end the fact that it has a shamefully small fandom. Someone needs to fix that…)**

Chapter 4: A Sun Knight's Healing Ability

When Grisia first awoke, she found that she barely had the energy to open her eyes much less speak. So she simply went back to sleep before anyone noticed that she regained consciousness. The next time she woke up she was greeted with the sight of Leaf in tears. "Sun! Thank goodness you're awake! You've been unconscious for two days!"

'Really? I wonder what the distance between when I first woke up and now is...' Sun wondered mentally as she assured Leaf, "The God of Light's kindness has aided in this Sun's recovery." I'm fine Leaf. Really.

"I've been talking to the Pope to extend your vacation because of your injuries." Leaf explained, "In the end, all I could do was get you a week." He admitted with sorrow

"This Sun thanks you and the kindness of the Pope, Brother Leaf, for it is by the grace of the God of Light that such kindness was available for the Pope in such times." Sun thanked, I'm amazed you even got it extended to that extent.

"I need to go on patrol," Leaf sighed, "Be sure to get rest, okay?" he begged

Sun chose to simply smile to him and nod.

But once Leaf left the room, she immediately left the bed to give herself a complete look over. 'Damn… I tanned.' She sighed, 'I'm _really_ going to have to use the paste now.' Sun quickly got to work. Due to her…situation, Sun was forced to use the Holy Sun Blade scabbard to mix together the ingredients for her paste. Sun may absolutely _hate_ the idea of using her Holy Sun Blade, but using the scabbard was no problem for her. She didn't have to worry about breaking a national treasure at least (some other Sun Knight already broke the scabbard for her).

As the paste began to turn a pinkish color, Sun stopped stirring thinking 'Good, it's done now.' And began to pick it up. And the curse struck again.

"Sun?" Leaf asked as he barged right into the room, "What are you doing?"

'How is it that the first time I don't lock the door, Leaf decides to not knock for the first time…?' Sun wondered absently as Leaf quickly shoved her into the bed. The paste flew out of Sun's hand but Sun quickly caught it in a desperate attempt to save her money.

"You lost so much blood yesterday! Why aren't you resting!?" Leaf exclaimed as he quickly tucked Sun into the bed

'I'm sorry for worrying you, Leaf. But I really need to apply my body mask…' Sun sighed internally

At that moment, Leaf noticed the glop in Sun's hand. "Huh? Sun, what are you doing with this dough? Are you hungry?" he inquires

'…Does this even _look_ edible?' Sun asked in shock at Leaf's comment

"You'll get sick if you eat that." Leaf finally decided as he quickly took all of Sun's paste, "I'll go to the kitchen and get you something to eat." He promises with a smile

'I'm glad you want to give me food but give me back my money!' Sun cried internally as she was helpless to save her paste

Once Leaf reached the door to leave Sun in peace, he was surprised to see someone already on the other side and dropped the paste. 'It's Judge!' Leaf thought in panic

'My paste!' Sun screamed as she almost jumped hopelessly for her expensive paste

Thankfully, Judge easily caught the bowl without thinking. "Judge Knight, may I ask what business you have here?" Leaf asked warily

"I'm here to carry out a task appointed by the Pope." Judge bluntly replied

Despite the friendship going on for generations, very few know of the real relationship between the Sun and Judge Knights.

Leaf looked at Sun, worry clear in his eyes. If you looked closely you could almost see the scared cat ears and tail, "Sun…" he whined

"Since it is the Pope's decree, Sun ought to listen." Sun assured with a gentle smile. Don't worry Leaf; I'll be fine.

Leaf unwillingly agreed, "Okay…" as he slowly left the room. But as soon as he left, the door locked behind him and his cat ears couldn't help jumping in fear.

As soon as Leaf was out of hearing range, Judge went straight to the point. "The Pope has taken the recent incident very seriously, he wants you to investigate the Death Knight's origin in secret within a week."

'I knew he wouldn't give me a whole week off…' Sun sighed woefully, "Sun does not understand. Even if it is a Death Knight, the Pope should not be paying it this much attention; why is there a need to send Sun to investigate?" she inquired. Why send me to secretly investigate? Don't we usually just exterminate them as quickly as possible?

"The Pope has no wish to see the results, you are to report to me after you've uncovered the truth." Judge curtly replied while somewhat ignoring Sun's question

'First investigating in secret, and now having Leithe take care of the Death Knight? That's unusual…' Sun thought as she inquired, "Why is the Pope so focused on this Death Knight?" deciding to ask directly instead of speaking in her usual convoluted manner.

"I hear the Death Knight said he'd be back for you." Judge stated while looking right at Sun's face

'Oh yeah,' Sun realized, "By the grace of the God of Light that seems to be so." He did, huh? She admitted while thinking, 'I can't help but think he's familiar too. But, usually the person that a Death Knight pesters is someone he hates or is obsessed with…' And it suddenly hit Sun, "…Am I under suspicion?" she gasped with wide eyes. Too shocked to even add the decorative praises to the God of Light.

Judge nodded solemnly in response to her question.

"But I don't even know him!" Sun protested, 'I think…' she amended

"Then seek out the truth and prove your innocence." Judge replied in a tone true to his name.

* * *

><p>Now, as I have already told you, it is extremely difficult to create a Death Knight. It is not exactly easy to kill it either. There are two methods to eliminating a Death Knight. The easiest is to defeat it and then burning it to ashes. The second is to find out his grievances and obsession, help him achieve both, and he would finally be at peace and be able to move on to the next life on his own. Though the second is obviously more humane, most knights tend to do the first to save time and complications. Like the one Sun is now forced to deal with in order to prove her innocence.<p>

* * *

><p>Sun trudged slowly through the town wearing a dark cloak over her uniform to disguise her identity. She was so exhausted and blood drained, that her steps were even slower than a turtle's crawl. Sun heals at a faster rate than most people, but even for her only one night's sleep for that much blood lost is pushing it. Sun would have preferred to ride a horse, but she would most likely fall off and possibly die in her current condition.<p>

'It's all that Death Knight's fault!' Sun pouted to herself as approached a rather inhabitable house within the darkest and most rundown portion of the street. 'Leithe… you can't seriously believe that I'm a criminal!' Sun walked straight up to the door and kicked it open while yelling "Pink! Come out! This is all your fault!" and immediately regretted it because of how dizzy it made her feel. The house only held some rickety wooden furniture and every inch of it has been covered in cobweb. At a glance, there was no way anyone could live here. But Sun knew better, "Don't say I didn't warn you…" she growled as she pulled out her slightly tanned hand (and internally sobbed at the sight of the tan) and cast out holy light onto the entire house. The rickety furniture turned into pink cushiony sofas with hearts plastered all over it, and EVERYTHING was pink now.

"Sun!" a voice screamed in pain, "Sun! Sun!"

"I did warn you." Sun sighed as she stopped sending out her holy light

The voice began to sob, "It hurts…" it whined

"I still can't believe you're a necromancer…" Sun sighed as she looked at the figure of a small child with blond hair and large soulful eyes (but if you look closely, you'll notice she has pink skin). "So Pink, do you know the origin of the Death Knight's corpse?" Sun had long since abandoned her 'Sun Knight' speak when conversing with the necromancer.

"Meanie!" Pink whined, "You come and don't even bring a gift!" Sun was completely unaffected by Pink's childish acts because she knows that Pink is actually an ancient creature whose age has long since been unknown. "Pink only went to the execution grounds to buy a corpse for you to play with as usual, and you said you wanted a stronger undead so Pink bought an expensive course which was still intact." She explained while pouting and licking her lollipop. "How was I supposed to know that the corpse's hatred would be strong enough to turn it into a Death Knight. What's more, that hatred just happens to be directed at you…"

Sun had had enough, "I don't even know who he is! Why would he hate me?" she yelled in fury, once again regretting it with how dizzy it made her feel. Sun slowly locked her gaze to Pink and asked, "The corpse you bought, was it a criminal?"

"It shouldn't be." Pink replied coldly

Now Sun was confused, "Aren't criminals the only ones that get sent to the execution grounds?" she asked

"You may think so from first glance, but Pink has years of corpse-buying experience. You only have to pay a little to dispose of unwanted corpses among those at the execution grounds." Pink explained with a look that said she thought it was blatantly obvious

'Such a thing exists… I should tell Judge and have him investigate that.' Sun decided as she asked, "Really? How can you be so sure?"

"Criminals are hanged, silly!" Pink giggled, "But many corpses have their necked marred by a rope only after their death, and their cervical vertebrae isn't even broken! Pink knows a lot about corpses and can tell right away that they haven't been hanged."

"If he's not a criminal…" Sun began, "Then how did the Death Knight die?"

Pink tilted her head calmly and said, "He was tortured to death." Sun couldn't believe her ears, "He sustained a lot of injuries, meaning he must have been tortured for a long time…and obviously died in the end."

'Tortured…' Sun's eyes were wide in horror

"But Sun…" Pink suddenly became eager, "I didn't know you were into these things, next time we could exchange torture methods, I really want to know how to torture a person into a Death Knight!"

Sun chose to just glare murderously at Pink rather than risk feeling dizzy again. "Which execution ground did you buy the corpse from?" she asked instead

"The one to the Northwest, outside the city." Pink bluntly replied

"The furthest one…" Sun groaned, already feeling the weakness the travel would do to her. Sun held one of Pink's many cushions and seriously considered just sleeping right then and there, but Pink demanded her cushion back so even that option was out. Sun began to leave Pink's home while thinking, 'I really want some real time off…'

"Sun." Pink's voice called. She was leaning against the doorway and said, "What I said before still counts, I'm ready to take you as an apprentice anytime. Neither the Temple of Light nor that teacher of yours will be able to make me hand over my apprentice." Pink was actually acting serious while saying this too.

Pink had long since offered Sun a position as her apprentice when she and Sun's original teacher had discovered Sun's inherent talent with magic. In fact, had Sun chosen to join the Hall of Light she would have become the most powerful Pope in history. The amount of sheer talent she had was completely unheard of in any shape or form.

Sun digested what Pink just said to her, '…Is she offering me protection?' she realized. Pink may be a bit… eccentric, but Sun could not deny that Pink was at least a loyal friend to her. Sun smiled gently to Pink and waved goodbye and Pink waved her lollipop at Sun happily in return.


End file.
